blindisaacfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
There are a large variety of items within The Blinding of Isaac, which can be found in a variety of ways. Some items are found in treasure rooms, which may require a key to open. Others are found inside of randomly generated chests. Still others can be bought in stores, or are awarded as a prize for defeating a level boss. Not all items can be found in a single playthrough, so to complete your collection, you must do many playthroughs of the game. Completionists will find that this is not a very easy thing to do. There are two types of items within the game, there are powerups, which increase stats of the player, and are often shown physically as a change in the player's look, and there are Items, which are one time use things that are expended after being used. 'Weapons' These items change your primary fire, powering them up or giving them a faster fire rate. Number One *The range of your tears is reduced to the minimum. *The rate of fire for your tears is maxed. *Isaac is very happy and "relaxed" when in possesion of this weapon. 'Chocolate milk' *Gives the ability to charge shots *Charged shots do greater damage *Passively increases fire rate *The user puffs up their cheeks when storing a shot. 'Max's Head' *Increases damage *Doubles the size of the user's tears *The player is traumatized, and their eyes become much more grief stricken. 'Mom's Contact' *Unlocked by collecting any of Mom's items a certain number of times. *Adds the Petrification effect to user's tears. (Much like Mom's Bra) *Replaces one eye with a poorly grafted red contact. 'Mom's Eye' *Replaces one eye with Mom's Eye, and moves your old eye to the back of your head. *Creepy... *Allows the user to shoot tears forwards and backwards. (Backwards fire is at half the rate of the forward fire.) 'Three eyes' *Fires three shots insted of one *The player now has three eyes when picked up *Greatly reduces fire rate Cupid's Arrow *Tears now pierce targets *Adds a feather headdress to the players head! 'Technology (Laser Eye)' *Changes tears to a laser that fires straight only and pierces *Gives Infinite range *Can be charged with Chocolate Milk, producing a high damage, large laser. *Nullifies the effect of the Homing Shot and the Boomerang Shot *Adds a cybernetic eye to the player. 'Mom's Lipstick' *Range Up *Fabulous red lipstick applied to Isaac 'Loki's Horns' *Every 4 shots, the player shoots tears in four directions, in a cross pattern. *When compounded with Mom's Eye (and possibly Mom's Contact), guarantees the player to shoot 4 ways every shot. *Small horns are added to the player. 'Items' Items are pickups that can have a great effect on enemies, some of them can recharge. Recharge rate is based on the particular item, and it will recharge more every room that is cleared. Only one item can be held at a time. 'Kamikaze' *In exchange for doing 1 heart of damage to yourself, you can explode with the effect of a bomb *can be used to kill yourself if you are so inclined 'Mr. Boom' *On use drops a superpowered smileyface bomb. (can take out approx half of Larry Jr's Health on basement I) 'The Bible' *On use, the user grows wings and can fly about for one room. *This item can be used against Mom, Mom's Heart, and It Lives to score a one hit kill. *Is more likely to appear in a shop when in possesion of a Rosary. 'The Book of Revelations' *Using this immediatly gives the user one Soul Heart. *Not to be mistaken with the Bible, will NOT one shot Mom, Mom's Heart, or It Lives. 'The Necronomicon' *On use, deals a large amount of damage to all enemies on screen. *Equivalent to a use of the tarot card, Death. *Can be used to deal high damage to Mom multiple times the greater number of parts she has on screen. *Unlocked by using the Tarot Card, Death, a certain number of times. 'Mom's Pill Bottle' *Unlocked by using the Blood Donation machine a certain number of times. *Upon use, produces a random Pill. 'The Gamekid' *Unlocked by visiting a certain number of arcades. *Upon use, makes you invulnerable for a short period of time. *Turns all enemies blue and causes them to flee. *Eating enemies while active restores health. 'The Book of Sin' *Unlocked by defeating the Seven Deadly Sins. *Randomly produces a collectable item (Heart, Bomb, Key, etc.) on use. 'The Bean' *Unlocked by destroying a certain number of poop piles. *You Fart *Can cause damage and poison at close range. Teleporter *randomly teleports you to a location on the floor of the level Yum Yum Heart *when used heals 1 heart *starting item for Magdaiene Mom's Bra *when used stun all enermies in the room you are in for a limited time Shoop Da Whoop *when used plays the 'I'm firing my laser' meme animation and deals massive damage to enermies where aimed *resembles enermies which can do a similar move by opening their chest but the enermies is red while the player modle is blue Book of Shadows *When used, creates a shield around yourself. *Makes the user completely invulnerable for a short period of time. My Little Unicorn *change colours like when mario gets a star *invicible *can only do a mele attack which is strong 'The Dice' *Unlocked after clearing the game with ??? *Isaac will start with this after clearing the game with ??? *Upon use, will allow a "re-roll" of the random items that can appear in the room, such as power ups, weapons, and sub weapons *Can be used in shops to change the contents of a shop *Cannot be used to change a Cube of Meat, however, it can be used to replicate Cubes of Meat (Collect it, then reroll to spawn another cube) 'Powerups' Powerups often will add a cosmetic change to the player, as well as offer a permanent change to the player's stats. '' Mom's Heels *Range up *adds red pumps to Isaac's feet 'The Crown of Flies' *makes two small flies circle your head *the fles can stop projectiles if they are hit before you are *(possibly) guarantees the next boss will be the Duke of Flies Little Sister Maggie *This adorable little doll ghost thing will follow you around and face the direction you face *She will also shoot when you shoot, alebeit at half of your base firing rate. *Judging from the shape, size, color, and "X" eyes, is likely the aborted little sister of Isaac. Rock *increases damage Mini Mushroom *increase speed *increases range *decreases the size of Isaac Rotten Meat *Increases Health *looks disgusting, but no visible affects Dinner *Increases Isaac's Health *No visible affects Dessert *Health Up *Even meatier than dinner 1up Mushroom *when you die respawn at last visited emptied room (1 time use) *follows you until used *when respawned enermies health in the room that you were fighting in is restored *comes back with full health Scatola (poop hat) *makes flies completely harmless (wasps and maggots still will attack you) *they will still follow you ' PhD''' *Increases the quality of pills found after picking it up *Adds a surgeons mask to Isaac Category:gameplay